Prince of Hart
by Blackfire Warrior of the Sky
Summary: *Sequel to Beautiful Hart*
1. Prologue:Reunion

_A/N: Time for the next part in what I am calling the Hart Prodigy stories as both_ _ **Beautiful Heart**_ _and the new part to the tale ,_ _ **Prince of Hart**_ _, will further the story of Owen Hart ' s twins Autumn and Andrew trying to bring peace to their family legacy after their father ' s accident while trying to stop Immortal from taking over the younger company of the wrestling world TNA Impact. Please know that these stories were not done as a disrespect to Owen, but as a tribute and a memory to one of my heroes ._

 _Disclaimer : I do not own any member of Fortune , Immortal , Team Canada , Sting , Chris Harris, Bret Hart , Owen Hart , or anyone else who wrestles for TNA or WWE in the past or currently . I do own Autumn and Andrew , as well as Rachel and the people from the Anti-Wrestling Town that are currently hunting Autumn . I also own part of the story , but not the entire Immortal/Fortune storyline ._

 **Prince of Hart**

Prologue: Reunion

 **Rick Steiner ' s House**

" So , she knows now about what happened and who her brother is , Scott ? " Rick Steiner asked his brother .

Rick looked back into the house where Andrew Hart , the youngest of Owen Hart ' s twin children was watching TV .

" I know its a risk , but they have every right to know the truth . Yes , I understand what could happen , but the both of us made a promise with Jeff Jarrett and Bret that we would allow them a chance to get to know each other when they turned eighteen and if Autumn left that place . " Rick said .

Andrew looked into the kitchen where Rick was on the phone with Scott wondering what they were talking about figuring it might be about him as it usually was with the two brothers .

" Yeah , I hear you , so , how long before the issue is finished for good ? " Rick asked his brother .

Rick saw that Andrew was now looking at him curiously , the kid looked so much like his father that you often had to take a double look to make sure it wasn ' t Owen in the room with you .

" If anyone can make that plan work its definitely Sting . Yeah , just be careful and I will make sure he ' s okay , bye , Scott . " Rick hanging up the phone .

" What did Uncle Scott want ? " Andrew asked now walking into the kitchen .

" Your sister has been found , Andrew . " Rick said .

" Autumn , " Andrew said .

" Yes , you know that she has finally made to the wrestling world and is currently helping the ones in TNA deal with the Immortal situation ? " Rick asked .

" Yes , I remember you saying something to me about it , why ? " Andrew asked .

" Because she now knows about you and it could be only a matter of time before she needs your help , kid . " Rick said , he and Johnny Swinger had been training Andrew in secret , teaching the kid how to wrestle which wasn ' t much of challenge due to him being a third generation wrestler .

" What do you mean ? " Andrew asked as what sounded like a car pulled up in the driveway .

Rick checked the window and saw it was the people Scott had warned him about coming to get Andrew .

" Andrew , do you still have your bag packed like I asked you to do ? " Rick asked .

" The one for incase those people come after me ? " Andrew asked pulse racing .

" Yes , that one ? " Rick asked .

" I do , " Andrew answered .

" Get it and when I tell you to leave for Orlando , Florida and find your sister . " Rick said .

Andrew ran up the stairs and grabbed the bag then went back down stairs to see the people in the house .

" Well , well , if it isn ' t little Andrew Hart . " One of the men said .

" How do you know me ? " Andrew asked .

" Your sister use to live with my best friend and she ran off like a little ungrateful bitch to TNA . " Another man said .

" Shut up about my sister . " Andrew said about to launch himself on top of the guy before several more guys surrounded him .

Rick seeing that the kid was in trouble knocked the bad men to the ground and began fighting with them .

" Andrew , go now , find her before its to late and I will be right behind you . " Rick threw Andrew the car keys and then the kid left running to the vehicle throwing his stuff in the backseat and taking off before anyone could catch him .

Andrew drove for awhile through the night heading south from Atlanta , Georgia trying to get to Orlando and hoping Rick would be okay to call him after the man threw off those men .

" Dad , we could really use your help right now . " Andrew said .

Andrew stopped when he got tired and pulled into a roadside motel checking himself into a room for the night , but as he got to his room he noticed a man outside of the motel with a Cowboy hat on his head and realized that he was James Storm from TNA Impact and one of the guys his sister teamed with in the ring .

" Excuse me , " Andrew said walking up to the guy .

James Storm had to look at the guy for a moment due to him resembling Owen Hart .

" Sorry , you look like . . . " James said realizing he was staring .

" Owen Hart , " Andrew guessed .

" Yeah , " James said .

" That ' s because he was my dad and I think you know my twin sister . " Andrew told the Cowboy .

James was about to call the kid a liar , but then remember the phone call from Bobby and Autumn about what the Motorcity Machine Guns found out .

" Your name wouldn ' t be Andrew would it ? " James asked .

" Yes , it is , " Andrew answered .

" I thought you were living with Rick Steiner . " Storm said .

" I was , but some guys showed up at his house looking for me and Rick said it was the ones who were after Autumn , so , he told me to go to Orlando to help her . " Andrew said .

" If you are on your way to help Autumn , then I will definitely help you get to her , Andrew . " Storm realizing that trouble could be closing in around Autumn and Bobby .

" Thank you , " Andrew said .

" Alright , kid , lets get some sleep and then we will be on our way to Orlando in the morning . " James said .

" Okay , " Andrew said as both guys went to their rooms for the night .

 **Following Afternoon - Orlando, Florida - Impact Zone**

Autumn and Bobby walked into the Impact Zone to find Daniels and Kazarian with their ears pressed to one of the locker room doors .

" What are you two doing ? " Autumn asked startling the two .

" Sshh , Autumn , Wildcat and Gail are in here , " Kazarian said pointing at the door .

" You two leave them alone , " Bobby shook his head .

" Why ? " Daniels asked .

" Because its polite , " Autumn said dragging both Daniels and Kazarian away from the door and to Fortune ' s locker room .

" Aw , come on Autumn , " Kazarian said .

" Go , before I tell Traci you are being bad . " Autumn said .

" Then what is Bobby doing ? " Daniels asked making Autumn look at Roode now with his ear next to the door .

" Bobby , " Autumn said .

" I am trying to pick up on some pointers . " Roode said .

" Really , " Daniels and Kazarian said .

Bobby just smiled as the locker room door open nearly causing the Canadian Enforcer to fall into the room .

" Bobby ? " Chris Harris looked at the Canadian Enforcer .

" Daniels and Kaz started it , " Bobby said .

" Hey , " Daniels and Kaz said looking at Roode .

" What happened ? " Gail asked as she came to the door .

" Boys being boys . " Autumn said as Bobby ' s phone rang .

" Hello , hey , Cowboy . " Bobby said making everyone look at the Enforcer .

" What ?! You are kidding , uhm , let me find Sting , Bret , and D ' Amore , see you when you get in bro , bye . " Roode said hanging up .

" What did Storm want ? " Chris asked .

" Come on guys , Autumn we need to find your uncle . " Bobby said .

" Okay , " Autumn said .

" Daniels go get AJ , " Bobby said .

" Right , " Daniels said walking off .

" Bobby ? " Autumn asked as they went to Sting ' s locker room and Bobby knocked on the door .

Bret opened the door letting them in .

" Sting is talking to Rick Steiner . " Bret said as they walked in and saw D ' Amore waiting on Sting to say what the conversation with Rick was about .

" My brother ? " Autumn questioned as Sting hung up from the phone .

" Yeah , your brother is on the run from the people who want both of you Autumn . Apparently someone from your step-dad ' s hometown showed up at Rick ' s place looking for Andrew , but Rick told your brother to run . " Sting said .

" Is Rick okay ? " Chris asked .

" Beat up , but otherwise okay . " Sting said .

" He wouldn ' t have been beat up if a little girl had kept her big mouth shut about rights , Steve . " Scott Steiner walked into Sting ' s locker room .

" I did have a right to know who my brother was , but for you to say I had anything to do with these people going after Rick and Andrew then you are wrong . " Autumn said .

" If you hadn ' t started meddling then everything would have been fine . " Steiner said .

" If I hadn ' t started meddling as you call it would any of you had told me the truth or would my life continue to be a lie like you would want it to be , Steiner ? " Autumn said .

" Autumn enough . " Bret said making Autumn look at her uncle .

" Do you want Andrew and me apart or together ? " Autumn asked her uncle .

" Autumn , I have always wanted the two of you to be together like a family should be , but you need to remember that everything has been done to protect the both of you . " Bret trying to make her realize .

" Andrew is on his way here . " Bobby said before things got to far out of hand .

" What ?! " Autumn , Bret , and Steiner said .

" I just got off the phone with Storm who said he ran into Andrew last night at a roadside motel . Storm also said both of them are suppose to arrive at the Impact Zone today . " Roode said .

" I will not allow this . " Steiner said .

" Its not something you can stop Uncle Scott . " Andrew said as he and Storm walked into Sting ' s locker room .

" Andrew , " Steiner said as Autumn looked at her twin brother for the first time in her life .

" Its time for the real truth to come out , " Andrew said .

" But , " Steiner said .

" Double J has done everything to protect Autumn and myself to the point where he sided with those who would take down the company he founded in order to keep a promise to our father . I can ' t allow him or my sister to continue to fight without me and maybe if the truth were to come out about me and my sister being Owen ' s children then it could free up Jarrett to focus more on helping TNA . " Andrew said .

" I agree , " Autumn said making Andrew look at her .

" You are definitely a blend of mom and the Hart family , Autumn . " Andrew knowing she was his sister .

" And you could be dad ' s twin instead of mine , Andrew . " Autumn realizing he was her brother .

" I ' m sorry for waiting this long to finally get the chance to meet you sis . " Andrew said .

" I just wish we could have been together sooner . " Autumn said as both of them hugged each other .

" Are we sure he ' s not Owen ? " Chris asked .

" Everyone asked the same thing when he was born , " Bret said .

" So , we tell the truth that we are Owen ' s children . " Autumn said .

" Yes , but when ? " Andrew asked .

" There is a live Impact show Thursday , so , how about then ? " Autumn asked .

" Sounds good , " Andrew asked .

" No it doesn ' t , " Steiner said .

" This is not a debate nor is it your decision . " Andrew said .

" We owe our dad and the world the truth . " Autumn said .

" You two , " Steiner went to say when something fell out of the locker Bret had been using .

Bret picked it up and they saw that it was a picture of Owen .

" I think Owen would want them to tell the truth . " Bobby said .

" You are not apart of the Hart Family , Bobby , so its not your say . " Steiner said .

" As long as he is connected to me Scott , he is apart of the Hart Family . " Autumn said .

" Let them do what they must . " Bret said .

" Bret , " Steiner said .

" I am apart of the Hart Family and as long as its what my brother would want then I have no problem with Autumn and Andrew telling the truth and Bobby is apart of the family Scott . " Bret said .

" Fine whatever , " Steiner said leaving the room .

" He ' ll be okay , " Andrew said .

" So , are you sure you can go in the ring , Andrew ? " Storm asked .

" Like only a Hart can , Storm . " Andrew said making Storm ' s jaw drop .

" Truth be told . " Autumn laughed .

" Don ' t worry about it kid , Owen was a prankster , too . " Bret said .

Everyone in Sting ' s locker room laughed at the twins knowing that the next stage in the war against Immortal was now upon them and the Hart Twins were ready to go .


	2. Mystery Opponent

_A/N: So , Autumn and Andrew are now together and the issues in the locker room begins , but what is Scott Steiner so worried about ?_

 _Disclaimer : I do not own any member of Fortune , Immortal , Team Canada , Sting , Chris Harris, Bret Hart , Owen Hart , or anyone else who wrestles for TNA or WWE in the past or currently . I do own Autumn and Andrew , as well as Rachel and the people from the Anti-Wrestling Town that are currently hunting Autumn . I also own part of the story , but not the entire Immortal/Fortune storyline ._

Chapter 1 : Mystery Opponent

 **Fortune ' s Locker Room**

Fortune , Chris Harris , Petey Williams , Eric Young , the Motorcity Machine Guns , the X-Division Army , Andrew and Autumn Hart , Gail Kim , Traci Brooks , and Jacqueline Moore were now in Fortune ' s Locker Room to figure out the game plan around telling the truth about Owen being Autumn and Andrew ' s father .

" So , we need to be ready for Immortal to try and make a play on this ? " Brian Kendricks , the current X-Division Champion asked .

" Exactly , Immortal can not be allowed to interfere in any way when Autumn and Andrew makes their announcement in the ring Thursday . " Bobby informed them .

" Is Bret going to be in the ring with them ? " Eric asked .

" Uncle Bret hasn ' t said one way or the other , EY . " Autumn said .

" So , how is this going to go down ? " Alex Shelley asked .

" Fortune and Wildcat will be out at ring side with Autumn and Andrew when they make their announcement while the X-Division Army , Petey , Eric , and the Motorcity Machine Guns stay backstage just in case of an emergancy . " AJ said .

" So , we ' re back up ? " Petey asked .

" Yes , its the best way to handle this . " Daniels said .

" And Bret and I are going to be at ring side as well while Kurt Angle will back up those that are backstage . " Sting walked into Fortune ' s locker room .

" Okay , " Storm said .

" But , we need for Autumn and Andrew ' s announcement to be at the end of the show . " Bret said following Sting into the locker room .

" Why ? " Andrew asked confused .

" We are going to make Eric Bischoff , Hulk Hogan , and Ric Flair so miserable Thursday night about having me around TNA that the only for them to be at peace is for them to sign a supposed contract to have me fired , but it will actually be the contract that gets me fifty percent ownership of TNA . Jeff Jarrett will give Bischoff and Hogan the contract to sign under false pretenses that will make them believe Jarrett is with them about getting rid of me . " Sting said .

" So , we do the fifty percent ownership plan Thursday ? " Harris asked .

" Yes , its the best way to ensure that everything will be okay when Autumn and Andrew makes their announcementt and it will also free Jeff and Karen Jarrett up to back out of Immortal . " Sting explained .

" Then it may free up Uncle Scott as well . " Andrew said .

" Possibly , " Bret said .

" Lets do it then , " Kazarian said .

" So , Thursday , TNA will finally be free of Karen Jarrett as VP of the Knockouts . " Traci said happily .

" Yes , " Sting answered .

" Thank God , " Gail and Jackie said .

" Then we just have to worry about getting Bischoff and Flair out of TNA . " Chris Sabin said .

" Exactly , " Sting said .

" All in a days work . " James said .

" And you are very use to a days work , right Cowboy ? " Kazarian teased .

" Cowboys are the first up in the morning and the last to go to bed after a hard days work is done . " James informed Kazarian .

" You guys should see the announcement just made . " Scott D ' Amore said as he walked into the room with Rhyno .

" What ' s wrong Scott , Rhyno ? " AJ asked .

" Immortal just announced a six man tag for Thursday , " Rhyno said showing them the report .

" Beer Money and Autumn Wilder versus Matt Hardy , Bully Ray , and a mystery partner of Matt and Bully ' s choice . " Bobby said .

" Does Immortal have someone else in their stable ? " Autumn asked .

" Don ' t know , but I will see what I can find out . " Sting said leaving .

" Maybe I can help Sting , " D ' Amore following the Icon .

" Something feels wrong about this . " Andrew said .

" What are you talking about ? " Daniels looked at Andrew .

" The report says mystery opponent not female mystery opponent . " Andrew said .

" You don ' t think they would make Autumn face a guy on purpose do you ? " Eric asked .

" I wouldn ' t put it past Bischoff and Flair to do something like this . " Bret said .

" And just like everyone else they put in front of me , I will take this mystery opponent out . " Autumn declared making them look at her .

" You sure ? " Petey asked .

" Petey , you ought to know by now that I am not going to back down from a whatever Immortal or anyone else puts in front of me . " Autumn said .

" I know , I was just checking with you . " Petey said .

Andrew looked at his cell phone hoping Rick Steiner called him soon and told him he was okay .

" Andrew ? " Autumn looked at him .

" I was hoping that Rick would have called by now and let me know what happened at his house . " Andrew said .

" If Rick said he would call then he will call . " Bret said .

" Right , " Andrew said .

Autumn noticed Beer Money in the back talking over something and looked at them curiously .

" What are you two doing ? " Autumn whispered to them .

" Trying to figure out who Matt and Bully would use to team with them . " Storm told her .

" Another bimbo , " AJ said .

" Ding , ding , we have a winner , " Daniels cheered making the kids laugh just as Andrew ' s phone rang .

" Hello , " Andrew stepped out making the others follow him with their eyes .

" Hmm , " Autumn said following him .

" Autumn , " Bobby said until James put his hand on the Canadian Enforcer ' s shoulder .

" Let her go with him . " Storm said .

" Huh ? " Roode asked .

" Twenty - three years apart is a long time to be away from a twin sibling , so , let her try and piece back together what she lost by allowing those two a little time to help each other . " James said .

" Yeah , you ' re right . " Bobby agreed .

 **Outside of Fortune ' s Locker Room**

" I ' m glad you are alright and will be making your way her soon , Rick . Okay , I understand and Autumn and I will make the announcement Thursday night . " Andrew said as Autumn walked over to her twin brother .

" Yes , I will , okay , bye . " Andrew said and then turned to Autumn .

" Is he okay ? " Autumn asked .

" Yes , he ' s fine and laying low for a little while at Johnny Swingers and then coming here to help once he recovers from the beating at the hands of those thugs . " Andrew said .

" Good , that he ' s safe . " Autumn said .

" Yeah , it would still help if we had a little more aid with this . " Andrew said .

" I know the guys will have our backs , Andrew , but I can ' t help wishing dad was here to help us . " Autumn said .

" Me too , " Andrew said .

" I can ' t believe how crazy both of our lives have been since dad ' s death . " Autumn said .

" I agree , but at least I have you back now . " Andrew said .

" Yeah , " Autumn said as both of them hugged .

" What do we have here , Abyss ? " Bully Ray asked as he approached them .

" Two Hart brats in a touchy moment without their father here to protect them due to him being food for the worms in the ground . " Abyss said making both Hart Twins stare down Bully and Abyss .

" How about you two crawl back to Bischoff , Hogan , and Flair like good little bitches and leave us alone ? " Autumn asked .

" Did your dad teach you any respect ? " Bully Ray .

" Bully , " Abyss said .

" Oh yeah , that ' s right Abyss , Owen is dead . " Bully chuckled .

" Shut up about our dad , " Andrew clenched his jaw .

" Or what little Hart ? " Abyss asked .

" You lay one finger on us and you get in trouble . " Bully pointed out to Andrew .

" Come on , lets go back to the locker room . " Autumn pulling Andrew from the area before Bully and Abyss could get them in to trouble or pull anything else on them .

" You ' ll get yours soon Hart Twins . " Bully said as he and Abyss went back to Immortal ' s locker room .

 **Fortune ' s Locker Room**

Autumn and Andrew walked back into Fortune ' s locker room both pissed and noticing that their Uncle Bret wasn ' t in the room .

" What happened ? " Beer Money asked noticing the look on their faces .

" Bully Ray and Abyss disrespecting our dad . " Autumn growled .

" Your dad is one of the best to ever compete and he gave his family and the fans everything he had , so , forget about what the ones in Immortal says about him . All that matters is what you and the ones who truly knew Owen and were inspired by him thinks . " Chris Harris said making everyone look at the Wildcat .

" Wow , " Daniels , Kazarian , and AJ said .

" What ?! " Chris looking at them .

" Just never heard you speak out like that in awhile , Chris . " Daniels said .

" The last time was when LAX was still around . " AJ said .

" Not bad , Wildcat . " Kazarian said .

" Thanks , guys . " Chris said .

" No thank you for say that about our dad , " Andrew said .

" Yeah , thanks Chris , " Autumn said .

" You did good baby , " Gail said to Chris .

" Bully will get his Thursday and then we will deal with Abyss . " Bobby said .

" Time for Beer Money to one again show these bozos why we are not to be messed , Bobby . " Storm said .

" Exactly , " Roode said .

" Hey , boys , don ' t forget about the added bonus to the match . " Autumn smiled .

James and Bobby looked at each other and then Autumn .

" Yeah , " Beer Money said together making everyone in the room laugh .

Soon , the meeting was over and everyone went to their homes with Andrew staying with the Cowboy due to the idea of keep the twins apart until Thursday being a good plan to everyone against Immortal .


	3. Prep

_A/N: Bad Bully and Abyss disrespecting Owen ?_

 _Disclaimer : I do not own any member of Fortune , Immortal , Team Canada , Sting , Chris Harris, Bret Hart , Owen Hart , or anyone else who wrestles for TNA or WWE in the past or currently . I do own Autumn and Andrew , as well as Rachel and the people from the Anti-Wrestling Town that are currently hunting Autumn . I also own part of the story , but not the entire Immortal/Fortune storyline ._

Chapter 2 : Prep

 **Bobby ' s Apartment**

While Storm was in Tennessee and after the fear of someone in Immortal or from the Anti - Wrestling Town coming to Autumn ' s Apartment and hurting her and Bobby , the two had made a decision for Autumn to move into Roode ' s Apartment . So , they took one Saturday when neither one of them was in the ring or training to move Autumn ' s things from her apartment to Bobby ' s . Autumn actually loved the idea of living with Bobby since they were now engaged and she also loved his apartment due to being able to see the ocean outside .

" Feels good to be home . " Bobby said as they both walked in after the day at the Impact Zone .

" Yeah , " Autumn said happy that she was now reunited with her twin brother , but also wishing that the deal with Immortal and the people after her and Andrew was over .

" You okay ? " Roode asked .

" I ' m fine , Bobby , I was just wondering what my dad would do if all of these problems were stacking up against him . " Autumn said .

" He would fight to make sure that everyone he cared about was okay . " Roode said .

" How do you know that ? " Autumn asked curiously .

" Because if you got your fighting spirit from your dad then I know Owen would have fought just as hard as you would if someone was hurting his family and friends . " Bobby said .

" Thank you , Bobby . " Autumn hugged Roode .

" Anytime baby , " Bobby said .

" At least my brother and I are together again . " Autumn said .

" Yeah , " Bobby agreed .

" And I get to team with Beer Money , Thursday . " Autumn said .

" You ready ? " Roode asked smiling .

" Always , " Autumn said .

" Even with the mystery opponent ? " Bobby asked .

" I ' m not afraid of some mystery opponent . " Autumn said .

" Alright , just checking . " Roode said .

Autumn at that moment started yawning .

" You ready for bed . " Bobby asked .

" Uh huh , but I need a shower first " Autumn said .

" Alright , then lets get one . " Bobby said .

The two of them took a shower together which actually turned into a mini make out session .

" Good grief , " Autumn said after getting out of the shower .

" What ? " Bobby smiled .

Autumn turned to answer Bobby as he picked her up and took her to the bed to play with her some more .

" Yay , I get more . " Autumn said .

" More ? " Bobby asked .

" Yeah , more of you loving me . " Autumn said .

" You can have as much as you want . " Bobby said as both of them once again start making out and kissing each others body .

Soon Bobby was inside of her like they both loved and was thrusting inside of Autumn very deeply .

" Oh yeah , " Autumn groaned in pleasure .

" You feel good , " Bobby said .

" A little deep , Bobby . " Autumn said .

" As you wish dear , " Bobby said thrusting very hard and very deep into Autumn this time pushing her over the edge making both of them release .

" Wow , " Autumn said as they snuggled together after their play time .

" What ? " Bobby asked .

" That was amazing , you always give me the most wonderful time together , baby . " Autumn said .

" And I hope to do that for the rest of our lives together . " Bobby said .

" I know you will because you have always been good to me . " Autumn kissing him .

" That will never change . " Bobby smiling at his Dark Angel next to him .

Bobby watched her as she drifted to sleep in his arms glad that such a beautiful and loving woman both on the inside and outside was going to be his for eternity . Autumn would be his forever and nothing would keep their love for each apart or stop it , not the thugs from the Anti - Wrestling Town , or the ones in Immortal , or anyone else who felt the need to break up what he and Autumn had together . Their love was something special and dear to the both of them that they would protect it with everything they had just to make sure that their bond would remain with them never ceasing even long after both of them were gone , because it was pure and true .

" I love , Autumn . " Bobby kissing her on the forehead before falling asleep himself , holding her in his arms .

 **Next Morning**

The following morning , Bobby and Autumn met the others in Tampa to train for the upcoming battle against Immortal due to wanting to stay away from Team 3D Academy and Bully Ray despite the fact that Devon would help them out .

" I keep feeling bad for Devon , due to how much we use to train and hang out at the Academy . " Shelley said the next day .

" Yeah , I know , but better safe than sorry if we run into Bully Ray or anyone else from Immortal training there , Alex . " AJ said .

" Devon understands the reasons why we are not over there and he is still more than welcome to come hang out with us if he wants , but we need to be cautious of Immortal . " Daniels said .

" Yeah , but at the moment he is caught up with helping Rhyno and Raven deal with their side of the problem . " Kazarian said .

" Do you think its wise ? " Autumn asked .

" Do we think what is wise ? " Storm look at Autumn as Andrew worked with Petey and Harris in the ring .

" All of the ones going against Immortal being in separate places like this and not really talking out all of the ideas to get rid of the problem as a team working towards the same goals . " Autumn said .

" Never really thought of it before . " Roode said yawning .

" Never really seen you tired before either , Bobby . " Eric said .

" You pull an all nighter ? " Sabin asked .

" Okay , you two enough , " Bobby chuckled .

" Bobby is hiding something . " Daniels said .

" Maybe he ' s not the kissing and sharing type . " Autumn looked at Daniels .

" You just got told , " James chuckled .

" Yeow , okay , I tap . " Petey said from in the ring as Andrew put the Canadian Destroyer in the Sharpshooter .

" And the winner is Andrew Hart . " Harris joked .

" Uh oh , " Kazarian said looking at the Wildcat .

" What ? " Harris looked confused .

" If we don ' t watch out the Wildcat may try and take JB and Hemmi ' s job now . " Daniels joked making Harris laugh .

" He could do the job if he had to . " Gail said .

" Is this a stand by your man kind of day ? " Kazarian asked .

" You know I would stand by you any day of the week , Frankie . " Traci said .

" Yes , " Kazarian said in victory .

" Hmm , " Storm was looking at Andrew in the ring .

" What ? " Bobby and Autumn asked .

" Another Hart with powerful Sharpshooter . " James said .

" We pass down great traditions in the Hart Family . " Bret said walking in making Storm jump .

" Yes sir , " Storm said

" You feeling jumpy today , Cowboy ? " Bobby asked smiling .

" No , I ' m good , " James smiled .

" Okay , so , how are we going to deal with this six - man tag , boys ? " Autumn looked at Beer Money .

" By kicking the snout out of those Immortal girls . " Storm said .

" Preach it , Cowboy . " Harris said .

" But , I was taught to never hit old ladies . " Kazarian said making the girls in the room laugh .

" Good thing for you the ladies in Immortal resemble rats and you can kick as many of them things as you want . " Daniels said .

" Agreed , " AJ said .

" So , how are we going to make the powers that be so miserable this week that Bischoff and Hogan sign the blank contract ? " Petey asked .

" By doing what we would normally do , " Harris said .

" And that would be ? " Sabin and Shelley asked .

" Goof off , " Storm said .

" Sting said something about having a special friend delivered to the Impact Zone tomorrow . " AJ said .

" Friend ? " Autumn asked .

" You ' ll see soon enough , " Bret said .

" And at the end of the show we will make the announcement , Autumn ? " Andrew asked .

" Yes , we will tell everyone the truth to who we are , Andrew , " Autumn agreed .

" Everyone be ready for the end to turn into chaos after the truth comes out . " Bobby said .

" Yeah , especially from Immortal trying to stop it from happening . " Daniels said .

" We all have preparations coming up , but we need to prepare to take out Immortal not long after Sting gets the 50 percent ownership that way Immortal can ' t make a come back afterwards . " AJ finally said .

" This thing needs to end before year is up , " Storm said .

" Bound For Glory ? " Bobby asked .

" You guys want to make Bound For Glory the end ? " Kazarian asked .

" Bound For Glory . " The X-Division Army and the girls said in unison .

" It started at Bound For Glory so it should end at Bound For Glory . " EY said .

" Then we bring an end to Immortal at Bound For Glory by removing Hogan from Impact and then taking out Bischoff and Flair . " Petey said .

" Bound For Glory , it is then , " Sabin and Shelley agreed .

" Bound For Glory , " Daniels said like it was final .


End file.
